


harmony

by saddiebey



Series: rockstar au [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and the Signal (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddiebey/pseuds/saddiebey
Summary: "he'll probably come out doing a guitar solo.""as he should!"





	harmony

_“music is a world within itself, with a language we all understand.”_

“doug he’s jumpin’ in there. i swear to you every time we play this song he starts dancin’.” elaine giggled as she moved her hips.

doug thomas watched in mild amusement as his wife danced in the living room of their apartment. the stevie wonder record playing on his old record player was on its second playthrough of the night and elaine was nowhere near tired of hearing it. “el, you gotta settle down and rest. you have to be in the studio tomorrow and all this activity can’t be good for the baby.”

elaine gave her husband a smile and danced over to him. she cupped his face with her hands and kissed his nose, “i ever tell you how much i love you? how thoughtful and kind you are?”

“all the time,” doug grinned.

“you worry too much. baby boy is just fine and he loves rockin’ with us in the studio. it’s almost like he’s apart of the band.” she pressed a kiss to his cheek, “besides, janet and mary were still playing well into their third trimesters.”

he opened his mouth to protest, but she put her finger to his lips. “doug, this lifestyle ain’t for the faint at heart. have i ever given you any reason to think i can’t handle something?”

“no, baby, but you also ain’t made of steel. you got heart, enough attitude to put diana ross outta business, and talent out of this world, but you have to know your limits.”

elaine chuckled, “in the words of diana, ‘ain’t no mountain high enough to keep me from doing what i want,’”

“those ain’t the lyrics.” doug said with a laugh.

“they are today.” she stretched and wrapped her arms around her husband,“only thing that’s gonna stop me is the day baby boy decides to make his debut.”

“knowing you, he’ll probably come out doing a guitar solo.”

“as he should!”

doug let out a breath and pressed his lips to elaine’s forehead, “my mama told me i was crazy for marrying you.”

“why? ‘cause i’m pregnant with another man’s baby or ‘cause we eloped at that shady chapel in crime alley?” she smirked.

“no. because you wore white after labor day.”

she sniggered.

“and because you ain’t nothing like the girls she thought i was gonna marry.” doug laughed.

“and what girls were you gonna marry, doug thomas?”

"definitely not a girl who made tabloid headlines for leaving 'the immortal men' 'cause she got pregnant. _especially_ not the girl who joined goodnight, gotham not even a month later." doug gave her a cheeky smile and elaine laughed loudly.

"let me guess, you had some choir robe wearing broad waiting on you."

“oh, i had ‘em lined up on my doorstep. everyone wanted a piece of the jazz man.”

“the jazz man, huh?” elaine settled her hand on her belly, “and his jazz baby.”

“guitar solos and a few trumpet riffs.”

“hear that sir duke? you’re gonna be rocking the stage and headlining all the jazz clubs. or maybe you’ll live a quiet life, be a doctor or a teacher or a writer…”

“whatever makes him happy.”

“whatever makes him happy.” doug kissed his wife’s hand and turned back to his keyboard. “seriously, get some rest. you guys are recording all day tomorrow.”

there was a pause before elaine said anything in response to her husband. she glanced down and a surprised laugh left her. “hm. don’t think i’ll be recording much of anything tomorrow.”

“why? they change the schedule or something?”

“nope.” elaine chuckled, “my water just broke. sir duke is on his way.”

_“you can feel it all over.”_

**Author's Note:**

> is rockstar au possibly duke centric? probably. who knows? i have stuff planned for everyone else but like...duke is my fave and faves get content first! 
> 
> doug and elaine are fun to write and if i'm writing a music au then ofc duke is going to be named after a stevie wonder song.


End file.
